


somewhere in between. (photographs of you and me)

by fleurace



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONGJOONG, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, a little bit heated at the end but that’s it, astronomy major!yunho, photography major!hongjoong, pinning, yunho is hongjoong’s baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurace/pseuds/fleurace
Summary: “Why don’t you do your photography project on the campus sweetheart?”(Where Hongjoong has 3 months to do a photography project about Yunho, but falls in love with him somewhere in between.)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 104





	somewhere in between. (photographs of you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING:
> 
> I actually started this in October but then just never came back to it cause I’m busy with school and homework, BUT HERE IT IS!!
> 
> I love hohong or yunjoong, either way I love them both and I wanted to contribute even though I’m on a tight schedule and was able to squeeze this in between my own time. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONGJOONG! 
> 
> I lowkey can’t believe I managed to finish this IN TIME for his birthday without knowing...

“Alright! That’s it for today, Does everyone remember their project for the next 3 months? Your project has to be a photo board made up of someone you admire— or someone special to you, could be a loved one, or a significant lover. Of course, you ask their consent first to take their photo.” Professor Lee wraps up, The students grabbing their things, preparing to leave.

“Also! Before you all leave! If you have any questions on the details of this project, please come see me any time over break!” She shouts, her voice echoing throughout the hall. One of their students approaches them.

“Hello professor, I have a quick question to ask you.” The student asks, While the professor packs her things she looks up at the student and recognizes him immediately.

“Ah! Kim Hongjoong! One of my top students, What’s your question?” 

“Well, I was wondering; What if you don’t have someone you admire? Or someone who specifically means something to you?” The curiosity in his voice was noticeable.

“Hmm..You’re starting on a complete blank page then, am I correct?” She answers, crossing her arms. 

“Well, I guess this project will be taken differently from your perspective.” She purses her lips.

“How about this then? This entire project will be different depending on what you return to me after 3 months, Find yourself someone who inspires you. They could be a complete stranger to you, but this project takes 3 months. Get to know them, whoever it may be, does not matter to me. But after these 3 months , your photo collage should be able to tell a story about this person.” She finishes, her expectations on the edge.

  
  


<>

  
  


PRESENT DAY:

Hongjoong ponders about his project for the next week and a half. He has 3 months but the next thing he knows he’ll be rushing to put together something to present and it’ll end up being absolute bullshit. 

“Why don’t you do your photography project on the campus sweetheart?” Seonghwa, his roommate, suggests.

“Who now?” Hongjoong has been busy with his other studies, who has no time to get to know people when he’s on the verge of making a deal with the devil just to be able to surpass his classes.

“Y’know, astronomy major Jeong Yunho? Everyone on campus adores him? The literal definition of ideal type or if not that, if happiness existed in a form of a human, it would be Jeong Yunho.” His roommate rambles on.

“Why would I do my project about him? When I don’t even know him?” Hongjoong mumbles, suddenly a light bulb goes off in his head. He abruptly turns around, making eye contact with Seonghwa.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“You know damn well that your professor said that your muse has to be a complete stranger to you. And you got a whole 3 months! Get to know him!” The excitement in Seonghwa’s voice made Hongjoong want to jump out of his window and call it a day.

“But, how the heck am I even gonna approach him? Hi? My name is Hongjoong, I’m a photography major and I have this project due in the next 3 months where I have to take photos of someone who’s a stranger to me and since I don’t know you, how about it?” Hongjoong mocks himself, Seonghwa snickers and that’s when he knows he fucked up.

“Well guess what? My lovely boyfriend, is actually friends with Yunho and I’ll gladly ask him to be apart of your project—“

“I swear if you—“

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


“Hi! Are you Kim Hongjoong?”

“Yes...Hi.”

“I’m Jeong Yunho! I heard from Seonghwa that you needed a muse for your photography project?” 

“Uhh yeah, My photography project is basically gonna be me taking photos of you for the next 3 months— If that’s okay with you and all.” Hongjoong mentally facepalms.

“Sure! I mean, Seonghwa told me that since we don’t really know much about each other, we should at least become friends.” Yunho answers, smiling and  fuck  Seonghwa was right about Yunho being the embodiment of happiness.

“Anyways this is awkward, I didn’t even introduce myself properly. Hello, I’m Kim Hongjoong, Photography major and I’m 20 years old, turning 21 in November. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well, I’m Jeong Yunho, 20 years old, astronomy major, and I like star gazing!” The cheerfulness in Yunho’s voice almost made Hongjoong feel bad.

  
  


Hongjoong swears he saw stars in Yunho’s eyes for a split second. 

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


Over the course of a week, Hongjoong must have taken at least 10 photos of Yunho being...Yunho. 3 weeks went by, and Hongjoong slowly got to know more about Yunho. How his incredibly tall height didn’t make him any less of a ball of pure sunshine. He noticed how the younger would sometimes space out, his face naturally making him look doe eyed and his lips formed a pout.  It was cute . A few months before meeting Hongjoong, Yunho had dyed his hair blonde, and up until recently he dyed his hair a shade of hazel brown. It made him look like a teddy bear, which fit since he really did look like those giant teddy bears you’d win at the fair. 

Hongjoong had paid Yunho a surprise morning visit, not realizing that he had been asleep once his room mate, San, opened the door to their dorm. Hongjoong politely asks San if he can take a photo of Yunho before he wakes up, San being San, let’s him do so. He pulls out his camera gently, making sure to make minimal sound at the risk of waking up the sleeping beauty. He double checks that the flash isn’t on, and takes 3 photos of Yunho. Hongjoong noticed something about the way Yunho looked right away in the photos.

His cheeks are naturally rosy.

He was satisfied with his photos, leaving as soon as he arrived. Yunho later waking up unknown of the photos taken, As San promised Hongjoong he’d stay quiet.

“Will you keep this a secret for now? Until I finish my photo collage? I want this to be a surprise for him.” He convinces San.

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


A month passes in a matter of seconds, Hongjoong’s photo collage of Yunho had taken up half of the board he pinned them on. The photos ranging from him sleeping, spacing out, him being himself, laughing, but the majority of the photos were of Yunho’s face when he smiles. Unaware of it himself, Hongjoong fell in love with Yunho, somewhere in between the past weeks of laughter and happiness. In between the exchanged jokes and smiles, The patterns of Yunho’s constellations scattered throughout his skin, because of Hongjoong. Who continuously finds more mysteries about Yunho that lingered over his skin. 

He learned that Yunho had a habit of singing when he’s in his own headspace. On top of that, he was also a skilled dancer. But despite all the wonders of Yunho on the outside, he fell in love with the way Yunho would cover his mouth when he laughed, his cheekbones making his smile ever more beautiful melted his heart all over again every time. He didn’t know how to put it into words, Yunho’s smile was the type of smile that whenever you looked at it, would make you smile as well. It was a soft, sweet smile, intoxicating and addicting like candy. 

Yunho’s eyes were full of passion like when stars burst into supernovas, especially when he would talk for hours about his love for astronomy. About how each star is made of its own way, yet all each look distinctly similar.

To Hongjoong, Yunho’s eyes held the universe. Hongjoong wondered how Yunho’s frame looked like it was carefully sculpted by the gods, while his face seemingly was crafted so delicately soft and gentle like clouds.

Perhaps Yunho was his angel.

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


After 3 months, Hongjoong finished his project sooner than expected. All he needed to do was to piece it all together with one last photo of himself and Yunho. He searched for Yunho, but found himself hitting a dead end. Yunho was nowhere to be found, as if he had disappeared into thin air. But he knew that wasn’t something likely of Yunho to do. Not even San knew where Yunho disappeared off to, Leaving Hongjoong dumbfounded. He searched the cafe corner where’d they’d meet up every day, checked the rooftop where they’d look over the campus area. There was one last place where he didn’t check yet.

The planetarium.

He practically broke down the door, to his surprise, he found Yunho sitting in the audience chairs as the planetarium showed countless images of space. Hongjoong stares at Yunho as time felt like it stopped, He climbs the staircase to make his way to Yunho.

Yunho doesn’t sense his presence until he interlocks their hands, He’s broken out of his trance and immediately directs his attention to Hongjoong. Yunho’s cheeks became tinted red. 

“Hey.” Hongjoong says softly, as he makes his way up to where Yunho is sitting.

“H-Hey..What are you doing here?” Yunho startles.

“I called you at least a billion times.” Hongjoong sighs.

“Oh! I’m sorry, My phone was turned off cause you’re not supposed to have your phone turned on in here and—“ Yunho starts babbling.

_ Yunho has the sweetheart title for a reason. _

“Yunho..it’s okay, I just couldn’t get ahold of you and neither did San or anyone else and I got worried..” He whispers, he uses they’re current height to an advantage, softly brushing the younger’s bangs out of his face, knowing that was one of his weak points. 

(Due to a very helpful roommate, named San.)

The other melts into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I had something I wanted to tell you, honestly.” Hongjoong breaks the silence, watching as Yunho slowly opens his eyes to stare at him with those same old doe eyes. Blinking back at him a few times before nodding his head as an answer. 

“Mmh?” 

“I like you, Yunho.” He pauses, stares at Yunho for any sort of rejection yet only was surprised with a very, very flustered Yunho.

“Let me finish.” He doesn’t wait for Yunho to say anything, because he  needed  him to hear him out.

“I like you because the last 3 months with you, I was  _ happy _ . I feel free to be myself around you, you make me feel so loved and I want to reciprocate those feelings, because you deserve just as much in return.  _ I’m bad at feelings but—  _ I’m willing to take it slow, for you.” He takes a deep breath, continuing on.

“Whenever I look at you, It feels like a breath of fresh air for the first time. You’re such a good kind hearted soul, and every time I’m with you, you never fail to show your best self to anyone and everyone.  _ No _ , I’m not trying to be cliche but honestly, you just always manage to make me feel better whether or not I’m having a shitty day. I didn’t just fall in love with  _ you _ , Yunho. But your  _ everything _ as well.” 

Hongjoong finishes off with a deep breath as when he started.

  
  
  


<>

  
  
  


“GROUP PICNIC DATE WHOOOO~” Wooyoung shouts, arms hooked over San’s shoulders. After Hongjoong confessed to Yunho, he never expected the other to start crying. So that didn’t go so well but after little kisses here and there, it worked out in the end. Hongjoong took one last photo of himself and Yunho, Pressing a kiss to his cheeks whilst the younger giggles at the sensation of the kiss, the camera flashes. 

Now, here they are, what was  _ supposed _ to be a picnic date of just the two of them, their friends decided to crash. But, they wouldn’t have it any other way. Yunho’s head lying in Hongjoong’s lap as the older feeds him cotton candy while the younger plays mobile games on his phone. By now, Yunho has dyed his hair for the billionth time and this time, he dyed it to teal blue. Meanwhile Hongjoong dyed his hair red to match with his boyfriend. 

About Hongjoong’s project, he passed with flying colors as he presented his board of photos telling the story about how he fell in love with someone through his photographs; Yunho. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


<>

  
  
  
  


EPILOGUE:

  
  


“When did you realize you liked me?” Yunho’s curiosity winning the best of him.

“I think it was when I was first introduced to you.” Hongjoong thinks back.

“How?”

“You have stars in your eyes when you’re happy, and I find that precious.” Hongjoong plants a gentle kiss onto Yunho’s lip, deepening.

Neither are tempted to pull away, The first to pull away was Yunho, gasping for breaths of air. Hongjoong smirks at his reaction, leaning back in to place a kiss on the other’s forehead.

“Happy birthday Joongie.” Yunho says out of breath, his cheeks flushed, his doe staring back at Hongjoong. His hands cupped around his neck slowly come up to either side of his face.

“Thank you baby, Now where were we?” Hongjoong presses a longing kiss onto his lips, Capturing Yunho out of surprise, tasting the intoxicating flavor of strawberries and honey from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOOO!! I did it! >.<
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated ♡!! 
> 
> The picnic scene was inspired by the picnic vlive clip of Hongjoong feeding Yunho cotton candy and it was the cutest thing ever >:(
> 
> I haven’t written anything in so long because I’ve been so busy and this is also my second fic contributed to the hohong tag!!


End file.
